Pure Pleasure
by KeggKit
Summary: "Please." Scott moaned, Derek could smell his waves of arousal radiating from him and all over the room. "No, I can't."


Scott was going through yet another heat. Last time he was fucked by Derek, ending it sooner than how it should last. But when he felt his heat nearing, he asked Derek to do it again but this time Derek won't accept. He felt ashamed and didn't want anybody near him. He asked Derek to chain him up, which he did but it's still hard for him to stay away from Derek. Each time he'd see him walk past, he'll go crazy and tries to break free of the chamber. Yes, he was at the Hale house, in the basement that had six chambers since it was built for werewolves, which is part of the reason why it's secluded from the town.

"Derek, please!" Scott shouted across the room, as his arm reaches out for him between the bars. "No." Derek wanted to knot him, after all it is the alphas job to mate with all his betas who go into heat, besides family members. But he recently started dating Stiles, and if he finds out that his boyfriend was screwing around with his best friend for 'wolfy business' he'll be pissed.

"Please." Scott moaned, Derek could smell his waves of arousal radiating from him and all over the room. "No, I can't" Derek sighed ,he could see the angry bulge in Scotts pants, he wants to be fucked like his life depends on it. Derek just sighed, and both of their heads perk when the sound of tires pull up in front of the house. Derek grins, and walks up the stairs out of the basement.

"Derek no!" Scott yelled after him, but he was already on the first floor of the newly constructed Hale house. Scott pulled at the shackle on his left wrist, until finally the metal shackle gives out and breaks, the material bent and the rest of it broken. His head whips around enough to give him whiplash when he hears Boyd walking down the stairs and shutting the door behind him. In his right hand, held the key to the chamber.

Scott starts to pant hungrily when he starts to unlock cell. When it's open he jumps up on him wrapping his legs around his waist and begins to rut against him like a happy humpy dog. Boyd's sturdy body holds him up while he shuts the bar door, and lays Scott down on the queen size bed in the middle of the chamber, he stares at Scott then crowds into his space demanding his submission. And when Scott bares his throat, shutting his eyes Boyd nips at it, kissing and sucking wanting to leave his mark on him. And since Scott is in heat, it will take longer for it to heal, longer than an alpha's mark, since going in heat has an greater effect on werewolves as it made them hungry to be fucked hard.

Boyd shreds off Scotts shirt with his claws and starts to nip at his chest, and sucking on his nipples. "Boyd." Scott gasped as he arched off the bed, he inched down lower and licks at the black happy trail. Then finally snatching off his pants and boxers. He immediately takes Scotts cock into his mouth, causing him to yell out. Scotts hands rip into the sheets growling as his eyes flash Boyd bobs his head, and jerks him off.

"Boyd, please I need you." Scott moaned looking down at him. Then, Boyd's pants and boxers fly off without a warning, since Scott was in heat their bodies generate its own lubricant. He was dripping, or raining all over the sheets. When he lines both their cocks up, then starts to stroke. Scott moaned loudly, and thrust up into his hand and the friction of his cock. Boyd stops with the stroking and continues with the fucking, so he lines his thick and long cock up, and starts to push into Scott's tight hole. Leaning down and kisses him deep and dirty, and Scott moans into his mouth as he bottoms out. He pulls out, then back in, he does it again and again while Scott digs is claws into his back and racking downwards whimpering. Boyd starts to slam into him hard, and his thrust gets faster.

He doesn't say anything, not even a moan while Scott is yelling his name, which are chopped off by Boyd's thrust. "Fuck me." Scott encouraged him with a whimper. He starts to grind him hips which almost made him come. He pulls out rolls him over and pull his hips up. And Scott being so submissive, he pushes back wanting Boyd to fill him up once more.

When he re-enters Scott's rear, Scott screams out from the feeling of the knot in the middle of Boyd's cock being forced into his ass stretching it further then how it once was. His thrust continues to drill inside him, Scott makes small gasp and noises like ah-ah each time Boyd would slam into him. "Oh, Boyd." He moaned breathily. Boyd made one small noise and that was grunt signaling that his orgasm is near. His cock swells and the knot grows bigger

"B-Boyd. It hurts" Scott moaned, it hurt so bad, but felt so good. He felt his orgasm getting closer and closer, until finally his cock swells and the knot in the middle of his dick expands, then it latches onto the walls of Scott's ass.

"Ah, Boyd!" Scott yells from the pain, still Boyd remained silent not saying a word. But he leans down and bites on to the side of his neck, leaving yet another mark on him.

With that, Boyd becomes liquid, his full body weight rest upon Scott's back, his panting returning back to normal. But still sounded as heavy as the raging bull. Now they really look like dogs knotted together. Scott lays down in the mess he made below them, winching at the sudden gush of come surge into him.

The knot was painful, it felt like a hand going up your ass and is trying to snatch out an organ. He was happy when the swelling went down, and felt relieved when he pulled out. His heat cycle had been concurred once more, by once again pure pleasure.


End file.
